Metal Fight Beyblade 4D: Season 3
Metal Fight Beyblade 4D is the third Metal Fight Beyblade anime series, that aired in Japan on April 3, 2011. Characters Main Characters [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane Gingka Hagane:] Gingka returns in a new adventure to help a new Blader, Yuki to stop a grave evil from http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0a/Nsnssad.png Added by EdBoy3commencing with his Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Yuki Mizusawa: A boy genius and an astronomer who owns a Bey called Anubis. Anubis has light from the Star Fragment that created the original Pegasis and L-Drago. Together with Gingka and co. they have to stop the Black Sun and Nemesis. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kenta_Yumiya Kenta Yumiya]: Kenta returns with an updated design. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Benkei_Hanawa Benkei Hanawa]: Benkei returns ready to Beyblade once more! [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoya_Tategami Kyouya Tategami]: Kyouya returns with a new Bey, Fang Leone 130W2D. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Madoka_Amano Madoka Amano]: The team's Beyblade mechanic returns ready to help. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuga Ryuuga]: Ryuuga is back with his new Beyblade, L Drago Destroy F:S. Masamune:the boy with a tremendous limit of power in his soul that even he dos'nt know with the bey Ray Striker. Villians [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Johannes Johannes]: A mysterious youth who attacks Yuki. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Sun The Black Sun]: A villian in Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Not much is known about it and it's Beyblade might be Nemesis. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Nemesis Nemesis]: The God of Destruction and a villian in Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Possibly the Beyblade of the Black Sun. Other [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/The_Star_Fragment The Star Fragment]: The meteor that created the original Pegasis and L-Drago had another meteor fall from the sky. A single light of it dwells inside of Yuki's Beyblade, Anubis and it's unknown power could be used to revive the Black Sun and Nemesis. Plot In the Cosmos, a strange phenomenon has occurred. The Fragment of the Star (a meteor) came flying towards the Earth for the first time in many centuries. The mysterious power concealed within the Fragment of the Star became both good and evil due to the humans who gained possession of it. If the Fragment of the Star falls into the wrong hands... Then, one day... Ginga and co. help Yuki, a boy who is attacked by Johannes, a mysterious youth. Although he is really a boy genius and an astronomer, Yuki is a Blader who owns Anubius. Yuki says that he has come to inform Ginga and his friends about a voice from Fragment of the Star. He witnessed the Fragment of the Star (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubius and he says that he heard the voice from the Fragment of the Star that evening. By using the unknown power of the Fragment of the Star, a great evil is attempting to revive the Black Sun and Nemesis, the god of destruction, and... The Fragment of the Star scattered its own power (fragments) for the sake of entrusting the fate of the Earth to the chosen warriors, the "Legend Bladers". A single fraction of that power is manifested in Ginga's Pegasis. In order to bring back Nemesis, who is awaiting his revival somewhere on Earth, for righteous power, Ginga and his companions' new adventure begins. External links *[http://beyblade.d-rights.com/ Official D-rights Metal Fight Beyblade website] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mf-beyblade/ Official TV Tokyo Metal Fight Beyblade website] *[http://www.beyblade.com Official Nelvana Beyblade: Metal Fusion website] References 4D, Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade